Her Focus, Her Secret
by rin916
Summary: Sam has a secret, it is her little focus. Why is it a secret? I suck at summeries, please read. Possible oneshot, depends on the reviews. Danny/Sam
1. Her pendant

Hey everyone! It is about time I finally got a Danny Phantom story out here. God knows I have written TONS of them. However I thought about writing this idea this morning and I thought it would make a decent story.

I DO NOT own Danny Phantom

In this story Sam and Danny are both 20 and it is the summer in between their second and third year of college.

**Her Focus, Her Secret**

Sam sat on the swing on top of the hill in Amity Park. She wasn't really swinging but she would pick up her feet and let the wind sway the swing back and forth. Sam sat there thinking of the past six years. She had absolutely no idea where all those days went.

Two years ago the fantastic trio was split up and left to go to their own colleges. Sam and Danny had gotten together after Phantom Planet (I don't recall how old they were at that time… it has been a while). When the time came Sam actually did cry and Danny held her the night before he had to leave. However over the last two years their promise to stay together just fell apart.

Sam and Danny were so happy in high school. They partied together and then they came to this exact hill and Danny would push her on the swing while they talked and laughed. The first semester of college had been tough. Sam and Danny called each other at least twice a week and talked for hours. Over Christmas break they learned a little more about each other when they gave each other everything. Then during spring break they spent time together at Danny's school. Then during the first summer they spent as much time together.

However during the next Thanksgiving break was when Danny had brought to her he was the only one who called her any more. He also was unhappy she hadn't mentioned his birthday. Sam spent the break with him, although every night she cried after he had fallen asleep next to her. Christmas break even though Sam tried to be more involved, Danny came to Sam's school and at the end of the week broke up with her. Sam and Danny still talked. They even spent spring break with each other. He asked for his grandfather's belt back and she willingly gave it back to him.

Sam put her feet down and stopped the swing's subtle movement and leaned over her lap with a chain wrapped around her hand and she saw a pendent in the palm in her hand.

She looked at the pendent and let out a small laugh. It was a small silver coin with a blue topaz stone and a lime green stone in the shape of the 'P' with the blue topaz in the center of the loop of the 'P'. Danny had given it to her on junior prom. His sister had given it to him when she realized that he was Danny Phantom. Danny had not asked for it back.

She had worn it every day since he had given it to her until the latest Christmas, then she just kept it close, sometimes in her room and mostly in her pocket. It was her focus. Whenever she had a problem with school, or if she was hurt or upset, she would think of the coin and she would touch her pocket or just envision it. The green stone made her think of the Phantom and how safe she always was with him, and how she knew she could protect herself. The small blue topaz stone made her remember Fenton's eyes. They always made her smile. It made her think of how much she really did love Danny, and while she was working on letting go, she refused to deny she did love him. She still did love him.

'Those days' Sam thought looking at the pendent '…were wonderful'. Sam thought taking a deep breath. She felt the image of the green Phantom strengthen her. She nodded. 'I' she sighed 'messed up. Sam nodded agreeing with her thought.

Danny was shuffling around Amity Park and he passed by what he called his and Sam's hill and swing, when he saw someone sitting in the swing. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked up the hill.

The grass rustled behind her and she moved slightly causing the swing to creak as she turned around and she clutched her hand tightly and shoved the pendent in her pocket when she realized Danny was standing behind her.

"Hi Danny" Sam said a little flushed. She felt like she could not let him know she still carried around his necklace.

"Hey Sammy" Danny smiled he gave her a tiny push. "How have you been?"

Sam held on to the swing, she could handle this. Even though they talked, not looking at him would help her immensely. "I am doing alright, just home for break."

"When did you get in?"

"Earlier this evening, I had dinner with my family and then came here on a walk." Sam said turning her head to him, "When did you get home?"

"Yesterday," Danny said giving a subtle smile back to her.

"How are you doing? How is school?"

"School is good" Danny nodded, "I am doing alright."

Danny pushed her for a little while until he asked, "Why did you come here?"

Sam shrugged and dragged her feet. When the swing stopped she stood up and faced Danny. She wanted to see his eyes shine in the dark. Yeah she wasn't supposed to swoon over him but that was one thing she loved about his eyes. "I went for a walk and got tired. You know how I love the swings."

Danny hugged her and smiled, "I do."

"What about you?"

"Just passing by and saw you." Danny said, "… wanted to came say hi."

Sam took a deep breath of his scent in, oh how she missed his embraces. She hugged him back and looked up at him, "Want to walk with me?"

Danny let her go, "Sure."

Sam and Danny walked around the park and then out of the park. They talked about school, and their jobs that they newly acquired. They walked by Sam's parents house and Danny stopped.

Sam looked back at him as he stopped at her stoop. "I would like to walk more."

Danny nodded and smiled and continued to walk. They continued to talk about Tucker and his girlfriend and Danny's ghost powers. They walked past Danny parent's house and Danny stopped.

"I guess we have been walking a while." Sam said sticking her hand in her pocket. She grabbed the pendent and took a deep breath and told herself to be strong.

"Yes," Danny said looking at Sam, "Would you like to come in?" Danny asked and taking a deep breath "… And continue to talk?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Danny, then to the door and then back to Danny. She gave a small smile while she thought to herself. 'I love him, but do I go in? Can I go in and be ok?'

"Sammy?" Danny asked.

Ok that is what I have. I originally intended this to be a one shot but I can certainly add another chapter, quickly and easily. Let me know what ya'll think.

~~~ Rin~~~


	2. His Letter

Hey ya'll ... CHALLAH! Sorry I am annoying my roommate (by the way, I love to bake and I am a baker :) therefore yelling challah would be appropriate :) . Ok moving on to the story. I may not have a lot of reviews but I got 3 within the first two days and it made me feel special. So thank ya'll so much.

I hope ya'll enjoy!

"Sammy?" Danny asked again, "Are you alright?"

Sam blinked twice and smile "Sure" She said walking to the door.

Danny smiled widely and walked to the door. He unlocked the door and let Sam enter before him. She walked in front of him and he shut the door and led her up the stairs. It was late, around eleven, at night, and the house was black. He led her to his room and turned on his desk lamp.

Danny lay on his bed and patted for Sam to lie next to him. Sam did so, kicking off her shoes. When she laid down Danny brought her in her arms and pulled her close. He smiled her hair and smiled. It smelt just like it always had, just like lilacs.

"So, um what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked feeling that he had smelt her hair, which did make her smile to, she liked the normalcy that used to be.

Danny laid there for a few minutes and then answered, "School, I changed my major." Danny said.

Sam flipped her head around to look at him, "To?"

Danny laughed at her shocked expression. The rumble in his chest made Sam's heart soar. She hadn't heard him laugh; really laugh in a long time. "I want to be an astrology teacher. I have no desire to go into space any more." Danny shrugged.

Sam turned her body to face him, which she soon realized was a mistake because she felt how her body used to fit into his. Her head still rested on his shoulder while Danny's arms held her close and their legs just naturally laid over each other. _I miss him,_ was Sam's immediate thought. She missed this type of conversation and feeling the safest in the world she ever felt. "…That is great Danny that you want to be a teacher." Sam said realizing that she had to respond.

"What is the matter, Sammy? You seem like there is something wrong with you." Danny said looking into her eyes and stroking her black hair that now came down to just below her shoulders.

Sam was glad it was a dimly lit room, so Danny couldn't see her blush. She always blushed when he called her Sammy.

"What are you holding back?" Danny asked.

_Oh yes because I am just going to tell you, "Hey Danny I still love you, and I miss you like crazy. I am sorry for being a fool, and screwing up our relationship. I want to continue to be with you." _Sam thought. _While that may be correct, doesn't mean I am going to say it._ "Just have a lot going on." Sam said.

Danny stared into her eyes and looked for the something she wasn't saying. He bent his head down and kissed her lips. Sam closed her eyes and her hands went to play with his hair.

He laughed, "You always liked to mess with my hair," Danny said through the kiss. He leaned back and tucked her head on his and held her close. He loved how it felt for her to be in his arms. He missed her; he was just torn if he wanted her back. He didn't really think so, but then why could he not let her go. Danny thought about Sam on a daily basis.

Sam shrugged, "I like playing with your hair. You always stroke mine."

Danny laughed, "I do. Your hair is soft, smells good to."

"Thanks, Danny." Sam yawned.

"I have sweats in the top drawer." Danny said letting her out of her arms.

Sam sat up and went to the drawer and got the sweats out, then went to sit on the bed.

Danny sighed, "Wait, I am sorry. Do you even want to sleep over tonight?" Danny dragged his hands over his face, "I just kind of jumped to conclusions."

Sam turned to look at Danny, "Sure, that is fine." Sam said giving a meek smile. She unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off and put Danny's sweats on. Danny got up and went to put his sleep/lounge pants. He came back to the bed and laid down getting under the covers. He held them up for Sam to get under.

Sam crawled under the covers, after turning off the lamp and Danny covered her up and rolled over facing the wall. Sam immediately felt like it was Christmas break all over again and began to think if she had made the wrong decision. Danny flipped the pillow over a few different ways, and repositioned himself many times. Sam lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Danny finally turned over and took Sam in his arms again and laid his leg over hers and snuggled into her.

Sam seemed to relax at this and she let herself meld with Danny. Her mind started to run. Faster and faster and faster, she thought about all the good times she had had with Danny, and also the bad. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She prayed her was just as clueless as when they were in high school, but quickly realized that the thought was stupid, because he realized she was holding back, which only left for one thing…

"Sammy are you crying?"

Sam shook her head, "Just allergies,"

Danny snuggled a little closer to her and kissed her neck. Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up and Saw Danny staring at her. "Good morning"

Sam smiled; she had slept well, which was a first in the past six months. "Good morning Danny."

"How did you sleep?"

Sam gave a soft smile, "Well, how about you?"

"Very well," Danny said, "I hate to kick you out, but I have things, with school, and ghosts that I need to take care of."

Sam nodded and got up. She went to take off the sweats and Danny grabbed her ass. She jumped as Danny laughed. He got up and handed her pants to him but something fell out of her pocket and Danny picked it up.

Sam froze, petrified as Danny stood up with her, well his pendent.

"Sammy? What… you still have my pendent?" Danny asked holding the pendent to Sam for her to see.

Sam looked uncomfortable as she put her pants on, and she sat back down on the bed, "I carry it around."

"Why?" Danny asked sitting next to her.

Sam sighed. She tried to think of the best way to say it, but she realized she wouldn't be able to send the right message anyway, "I keep it around."

"Why?" Danny asked turning her face to him. She then bent her head down low. "No don't be ashamed, just look at me and tell me why, please."

"Because when I am upset, sad or scared, it reminds me that I can get through it. Keeping it around reminds me that I am stronger than I feel. It also reminds me that I was so happy with you. It makes me smile, when I think about how safe I was with you, but I can do it on my own. I lost myself when I got together with you and the pendent reminds me who I am, what I can do, what I had, what I lost and what I am damn well determined not to lose again." Sam said looking solely at his mouth. She couldn't meet his eyes.

She saw him smile, "That all?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Sam asked.

"Anything you have left to say."

Sam looked away blindly snatching for the pendent back. Danny easily kept it out of her reach.

"Please can I have it back?" Sam asked desperately. She was trying to fight desperately against her urge to how she really felt.

"It technically is mine." Danny said pondering over the coin.

"You didn't want it back. I even asked you!" Sam said becoming angry.

"Not until you tell me what else you have to say, because I know there is something else you are holding your tongue on. I can see it Sam." Danny said calmly.

"Do you want me to tell you that I love you still? Do you want me to tell you I miss you, and I hate that I messed up out relationship? Do you want me to tell you I sometimes rather hate you than love you like I do? If you do, then FINE ok FINE I love you Danny! I think about you ALL the time. I messed UP ok!" Sam yelled as she grabbed the necklace out of his hand and ran out of the room, down the stairs, out the front door, and to her house.

Once she got into her room she locked the door and threw herself on the bed. She shoved her face in the pillow and sobbed. Sam was furious at herself because she told him how she felt. _I told myself I wouldn't tell him _she thought as she cried.

Danny stayed in his room after he saw her run out, "Did she just say she would rather hate me?" Danny asked no one in particular. _She did, she said she rather hate me than love me. Wait she still loves me? She stayed the night, but still. You can like someone without loving them, yes? Yes. She carries my necklace around. She misses me?_ Danny sat on his bed. "I miss her too." He sighed.

"Then go get her, and tell her." Jazz said at the door.

"What?" Danny asked looking at his older sister.

"I heard her. If you miss her, go get and tell her." Jazz said the sentence very detached.

Danny put his head back in his hands, "We, she and I broke up…"

"Danny Fenton seriously!" Jazz said stomping her foot. "Boy I ought to come over there and knock some sense into you!" Jazz said rolling her eyes. "I have seen you sense yall broke up you are genuinely UNHAPPY!"

Danny sighed, "The end of our relationship…" He faded into an unintelligible mutter.

"So what…? Relationships are hard. For the love that is all right in this world… give me your wallet." Jazz demanded thrusting her hand out.

Danny look bewildered, "Why?"

"Seriously toss it here," Jazz said very irritated.

Danny surrendered her wallet and tossed it to his sister. She opened it, bypassing the bills, and took out a white folded paper, "Danny you still carry this around?"

Danny nodded, he hadn't looked at it since he and Sam had broken up, but he couldn't bear to take it out. Jazz opened the note and laughed as her suspicions were confirmed; it was a letter that Sam had written to Danny about the day after their high school graduation, when he almost died from a ghost attack. It was pure essence on love and compassion by Sam.

"Have you read this?" Jazz said very calmly, tossing the letter to him.

Danny reread the letter for the 100th time and he felt tears come in his eyes and he shook his head, "We still have too many issues."

"Burn 'em" Jazz said walking out of the room dropping his wallet in the door way.

Danny couldn't believe that he couldn't let Sam go. He loved her so much, and it hadn't gone away. He was a little angry with her for the pain she had caused him, but could they really burn them and move on?

He sighed tucking the paper in his pocket, and he had gone ghost, which he had not done in quite a while. (At his school there were no ghosts so he had little to no reason to.) Danny then took off and flew to Sam's house. He fazed through the wall and saw Sam on her bed in tears. Danny turned back to human and walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"Sammy?"

Sam jumped as she heard her name and she rolled over, "Danny?"

"I," He took a deep breath in, "I love you to Sammy. I have never stopped. Yes, I am mad at the way you acted, but…" He handed her the paper in his pocket.

Sam took the paper and read it and by the time she handed it back to him she was drowning in tears (figuratively). "You still have that?"

"I keep it in my wallet, the only reason it isn't in there now is because Jazz took it out to see if it was still there." Danny said taking the paper back and putting it in his pocket. "I want to try to be a couple with you."

Sam gave a weak smile, "I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to screw it up, again." Sam said looking at the sheets.

"Let's burn our old problems, and not let the past get to us anymore. I love you Sammy." Danny smiled and laughed, "I love you Sammy so much I don't think I could live the rest of my life without you."

Sam dove on top of him. Making him fall onto the bed and hugged him like she had never hugged him before. "I am glad. I don't want to live without you either."

End

Alright well that was longer than I intended it to be, but heck I got writing and behold. It also took long than I thought, but this weekend has been… ridiculous. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

Rin


End file.
